The Mysterious Dream World
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: When a white light crashes into the Mystery Shack, Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Soos find themselves trapped in a strange white void.


One bright and sunny morning at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were fast asleep, when suddenly, the voice of their Grunkle Stan, loud and booming shouted, "Kids! Come downstairs! I've got a surprise for you!"

"Ugh," Dipper slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock. 7 am. He frowned, not liking to be woken up early. "Grunkle Stan, can this wait a bit more?" He pleaded.

"Nope! Get over here right now!" Stan ordered. "It's a very special surprise! You too are going to love it!"

"Ooooooh, a special surprise?!" Mabel squealed, instantly sitting up, her eyes wide and sparkling with delight. "Oh my gosh! What if it's a chinchilla?! Or tickets to a Sev'ral Timez concert!" she gasped. "WHAT IF IT'S A UNICORN?!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't get your hopes up Mabel," Dipper informed her, rolling his eyes. "It's obviously none of those things."

"Too late! Hopes are WAY WAY up!" Mabel grinned, jumping out of bed and rushing down the stairs.

Reluctantly, with a sigh, Dipper pushed himself up and slowly followed behind.

"Oh, there you kids are!" Stan beamed, seeing his great niece and nephew rush down the stairs.

"WHAT'S THE SURPRISE GRUNKLE STAN?!" Mabel asked gleefully, hardly containing the suspense. "TELL US! TELL US!"

"Oh a surprise?!" Soos questioned, entering the room. "Oh, man, I love surprises!" He suddenly looked very excited. "What is it, Mr. Pines?" He turned towards Stan.

"Can we just show us already Stan?" Dipper sighed. "I just want to get back to resting for a few more hours.

"Oh you kids are going to love this!" Stan smiled. "Follow me!" He motioned for the kids and Soos to follow him.

Mabel and Soos followed behind excitedly.

Dipper was about to, when he turned towards the window and paused. He noticed a strange, white beam light soaring across the sky, heading towards the shack. "Hey guys, get a look at this!"

"Not now, Dipper! Grunkle Stan is going to show us the surprise!" Mabel informed him.

"Forget the surprise for now!" Dipper hissed. "Look at this!"

Dipper showed her the strange white beam of light. Mabel upon seeing it coming towards the shack, panicked and her eyes grew wide with fear. "What is that?! It's coming towards us!" She screamed.

"I don't know!" But we gotta run!" Dipper bellowed.

"Hey what's keeping you kids so long?!" Stan frowned. "Don't you wanna see your Grunkle's surprise?!"

"Yeah, what's the hold up dudes?" Soos wondered aloud.

"Stan! Soos!" Dipper cried, he and Mabel rushing towards them. "We need to get out of-"

That was all he could say before the white beam crash landed on the shack.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"What's happening?!" Stan yelled.

"Ahhhhh! So bright! I can't see anything!" Soos wailed.

When everyone's vision returned, they found themselves in a huge white void.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Dipper wondered aloud, looking around the void.

"It's so huge…. And white…." Mabel commented.

"That white beam must have taken us here!" Dipper realized. "But where did it come from? And why did it land on us?!"

"Who cares!" Stan huffed, waving it off. "Let's just get out of this place and head back to the Shack!" He looked around for a door, but was surprised to not find one anywhere. "Hey!" he exclaimed, looking around, frustratingly. "Where's the stinken door?!"

"You mean there's no exit?!" Mabel cried in shock.

"We're stuck here?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Oh man, dudes! This is the worst!" Soos wailed.

"No, no, no," Stan chuckled nervously. "Don't be silly. I mean, there's gotta be a door around here somewhere!" He ran around frantically, touching walls. "Maybe there's some sort of secret door around here or something…"

Dipper, Mabel and Soos looked very scared. Even Stan started to get worried. There weren't any doors anywhere and they were stuck here in there strange place. Would they find a way out and get back to the shack soon?

They sure hoped so, for they did not want to be stuck here for possibly forever.


End file.
